


Hot or Cold

by panna_acida



Series: WinterIron Drabble [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Female Tony Stark, Flash Fic, Fluff, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: Tony was drenched from head to toe, and was oh so fucked up.Because that wasn’t something Bucky needed to find out, at last not in that way.---it's basically a Ranma 1/2 AU





	

Tony was drenched from head to toe, and was oh so fucked up.  
Because that wasn’t something Bucky needed to find out, at last not in that way.

“Tony?” Bucky voice uncertain and confused reached his ears, and he didn’t know what to do about that.

“Yes?” answered without turning toward his boyfriend, still staring in front of him at the door of the elevator, and not moving an inch from his position. Even if his brain was screaming to run, and fast. Really fast and don’t look back.

“Why you are a woman?” continued Bucky now moving in front of Tony. “Not that i’m complaining” added in a low and amazed tone, looking at the woman… man… _confusing_ , in front of him now. Following the now soft curve of the body in front of him. Dark hair framing a round and soft face plush lips and a button nose, down to the long neck where long hair sticked on wet skin and, and… finger snapped in front of his face making Bucky look up again startled.  
“Sorry” mumbled starting to look around embarrassed, before scratching the back of his neck.

At that Tony sighed, shaking his head.

“It’s ok” mumbled grinding his teeth “actually it’s not, but you are you. And by that that i mean my boyfriend, because you are.. right? Yeah, yeah you are, you…” and a hand covered his mouth stopping his rumbling.

“Yes i am, and i love you in every form and shape” Started, removing his hand and leaving a soft kiss on plush and warm lips. “Now i’m curious how this” and pointed at Tony body “happens?” Ended taking Tony hand and moving a little so their bodies were just inch apart.

“Magic?” 

“Tony…” sighed Bucky, shaking his head.

“Ok, ok…” started Tony taking a deep breath, before starting again. “Actually is a curse, don’t ask don’t know how and why this happen, but wherever cold water hit me my body transform into one of a woman, and if is hot water then i return to being a man” ended frowning and moving his eyes on the floor.

That was actually pretty cool, uncomfortable, but pretty cool in Bucky opinion. Also Tony was really hot hot as a woman, not that he wasn’t as a man, because Bucky was really lucky to have him at his side.

“Ok, you are going to say something or what?” Tony voice reached his ears, making Bucky blink back to reality again.

“Mh? Oh. Yes sorry, well let’s say we could have a lot of fun with you like this” continued with a little smirk forming on his lips, and closing the distance between them and finally feeling the little tremor running down Tony, caused by the soaking clothes.

“Oh?” At that Tony eyes started to glow, and a matching smirk started to form on his lips too. “Mr. Barnes i like the way your brain work, now...” said turning around and stepping out of Bucky arms and moving toward the elevator, only stopping the moment he saw Bucky wasn’t following.  
“Are you coming or i need to do it all alone in that big cold bed?” winked Tony, with his head tilted to the side and his arms spread wide waiting only for him.

_I’m a big lucky bastard_. Bucky thought, starting to laugh.

“I’m coming” said jogging toward Tony and swooping the man… woman in his arms before letting the door of the elevator close behind them and whisper in a soft tone.  
“I love you so damn much.”

“I know.” was the only answer needed.


End file.
